


We Always Find Our Way Back Home

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [22]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen, If this doesn't make you happy or smile then I have failed, M/M, Rating for Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sugar sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 4th of July and the Becket-Hansens are celebrating life and family with their big group of family. Everyone dresses in red, white and blue, a patriotic theme going on because you don't say no to Keegan. Jazmine meets everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Always Find Our Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> If the last two made you sad (or even just the previous one) this should hopefully cheer you up! 
> 
> Title is from "Back Home" by Andy Grammer. I listened to this on repeat while writing this story. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“I still don’t understand you Americans.” Chuck said as he and Raleigh set food out on their kitchen counter and table.

“Your obsession with blowing shit up. It’s a little concerning.” Chuck added looking at Raleigh.

“Says the Australian who was originally going to detonate a bomb in the Breach and survived a nuclear Jaeger explosion.” Raleigh countered.

“Besides, fireworks are fun.” Raleigh added.

“Quit your bitchin’, son. Keegan loves them and this time we’re an even bigger family.” Herc interjected from the back porch where he was getting the grill started.

“Dad, you’re a traitor. I know you enjoy the 4th of July just as much as, if not more than, Keegan.” Chuck glared at his father.

“Yeah, it’s explosions and not the war kind.” Herc said simply.

“Whatever, old man.” Chuck scoffed.

Before Herc could yell at Chuck for calling him ‘old man’ there was a knock at the front door.

“It’s open!” Raleigh called.

The Becket-Hansen household was throwing a 4th of July party like no other. They’d invited all their friends and family. Seeing as Raleigh, Keegan, and Jazmine were the only Americans, they weren’t celebrating the traditional celebrations for this holiday. Instead, they were celebrating that they were alive and the world was safe and that they had family.

Their group of family and friends jumped at any holiday to celebrate those things. Seeing the end of the world had made them want to not waste a single moment being ungrateful.

The Wei triplets walked into the house, Jin carrying two dishes, Hu carrying one dish, and Cheung with his crutches. Cheung’s leg was still in a cast from when he’d broken it playing basketball.

“Hey, Becket-Hansens! Herc!” The three called in sync.

“No matter how often you do that, it doesn’t get any less creepier.” Chuck spoke as Herc said, “Fucking freaky Chinese triplets and fucking talking in sync.”

“It’s good to see you too, Herc!” The three called out together causing Herc to mutter more curse words.

“Hey, the Russians get here yet?” Hu asked.

“Nah.” Chuck responded as he made room for the three dishes the triplets had brought.

“Where’s the doc at?” Cheung asked, adjusting his crutches under his arms.

“Right here!” Keegan said cheerfully and skipped towards the triplets, Jazmine following after her.

Keegan was wearing a navy blue dress with white stars on it that Jazmine had bought. Jazmine was wearing a similar dress to Keegan’s. The two girls had managed to get Raleigh, Chuck, and Herc to wear white shirts with red stripes. It took them a while and a lot of puppy dog eyes but the three Jaeger pilots finally caved.

“Well, I must say, you are quite possibly the cutest doctor, I’ve ever seen!” Cheung said as Keegan ordered him to sit at the table so she could look at his leg.

“Nice color coordination.” Jin said to Chuck.

“Like you get to talk. You’re wearing red, Cheung’s wearing blue, and Hu’s wearing white.” Chuck shot back.

“Of course we are. Keegan told us to. Who says no to that?” Hu spoke up and pointed to Keegan cheerily talking to Cheung. She was assuring him that his leg was healing just fine and that it would not have to be amputated.

“Apparently no one.” Raleigh said and nodded his head towards the door where Mako was wearing a loose navy dress with a red belt and red sequined stars on the shoulders. Standing next to Mako was Stacker who was in a reddish pink striped shirt with blue jeans.

“One comment and they’ll never find your bodies.” Stacker spoke as Mako rolled her eyes next to him.

“Hey, Raleigh, you not gonna introduce your sister?” Jazmine said and threw an olive at Raleigh who caught it in his mouth. This was Jazmine’s first time meeting the others. She’d only met Herc and Mako before.

“Jazmine, this is my father, Stacker Pentecost. Father, this is Jazmine Becket, Raleigh’s younger sister.” Mako introduced them and Stacker held his hand out to shake her hand.

“It’s an honor, sir. Raleigh talks about you a lot. How you watched over him and Yancy.” Jazmine said and shook his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jazmine.” Stacker said with a warm smile before moving out to the back to help Herc with the grill.

“Hey, I’m Jin, I’m wearing red. Hu’s the one in white helping Chuck set up and Cheung is the one in blue being checked over by our resident doctor, Keegan.” Jin said and held his hand out to Jazmine. Hu and Cheung had waved in hello when their names were mentioned. She shook Jin’s hand and waved to Hu and Cheung.

Chuck and Hu were setting up food dishes while Raleigh went out back with Jin and Mako to set up the chairs and tables out back for everyone to sit and eat at.

Jazmine sat down next to Cheung and Keegan who was currently using a stethoscope to listen to the man’s heartbeat.

“Should I ask how the other guy looks?” Jazmine joked motioning to Cheung’s cast and the small cut on his cheek when he gave her a confused look.

“Basketball for the leg and I tripped over a shoe and cut myself slightly on my crutch.” Cheung explained only to be shushed by Keegan.

Jazmine chuckled and Keegan pulled away, putting her stethoscope in her first aid kit.

“Give it to me straight, doc. Am I gonna live?” Cheung asked Keegan dramatically.

“Okay, your vitals seem good. I believe you’re going to make it.” Keegan responded with a tone of authority.

Cheung dramatically let out a sigh of relief.

“Best doctor you could ever ask for, Keegan is.” Cheung said.

“I don’t doubt it.” Jazmine replied and smiled.

“Yo Becket-Hansens! Wassup?” Tendo shouted as he came into the house without knocking, Alison following behind him.

Tendo was carrying a bag of bagels and Alison had a pitcher of lemonade. Tendo was dressed in a faded red shirt with navy jeans, white suspenders and a white bowtie. Alison was wearing a navy blue dress with red and white bowties on it.

“Uncle Tendo! Aunt Alison!” Keegan cheered.

“Keegan!” Tendo called as Alison placed the pitcher of lemonade on the counter. Alison helped Cheung into the back, taking silverware with them.

“Holy shit.” Tendo breathed and came to an abrupt stop in front of the table as he saw Jazmine.

“Uncle Tendo! No swearing!” Keegan scolded and ran after Cheung and Alison to make sure her patient was okay. They passed Chuck as he walked back into the house to get the drinks.

“I’m sorry. That was rude of me.” Tendo said to Jazmine who was looking at him with a confused look.

“You’re always rude and almost never sorry.” Chuck shot at Tendo.

“Chuck, it’s impolite to talk to your reflection in a mirror when around company.” Tendo replied quickly.

“Oh fuck off.” Chuck scoffed and then looked at Tendo staring at Jazmine.

“Yeah, I know. Freaky, eh?” Chuck said and walked towards them.

“Jazmine, this rude and annoying fucker is Tendo Choi. Tendo this is Jazmine Becket, Raleigh’s younger sister.” Chuck introduced, grabbed two pitchers and went back outside.

“Sorry about that, you just look a lot like your brothers. I, uh, worked with them in Anchorage.” Tendo spoke softly and held his hand out.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you. Thank you for looking out for my brothers.” Jazmine said and Tendo flinched.

Before Jazmine could speak up, Raleigh cut in as he walked into the kitchen.

“Someone had to look out for us punks.” Raleigh laughed and pulled Tendo into a hug.

“Were you introduced?” Raleigh added. Tendo and Jazmine nodded.

There was a knock at the door disturbing the somber moment. 

“It’s open!” Raleigh called.

“Hey!” Newt called out as he and Hermann entered the house.

Newt was wearing a white shirt with navy blue pants and a red, white and blue striped skinny tie. Hermann was wearing a white shirt with a red and navy checkered sweater vest over it with a dark navy jacket over the top and black pants.

“Newt, Dr. Gottlieb, it’s good to see you!” Raleigh said, Tendo having migrated to the back where everyone else was, taking a pitcher and the bag of bagels with him.

“It’s good to be here!” Newt said excitedly while Hermann rolled his eyes as he stood next to the other scientist.

Newt loved the fireworks as well and Hermann would deny it, but he did enjoy it as well, but only just a little.

“Dr. Gottlieb, Newt, this is my sister, Jazmine. Jaz, this is Doctor Newt Geiszler and Doctor Hermann Gottlieb.” Raleigh introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Jazmine! Call me Newt! You can call this grumpy-pants Doctor Gottlieb.” Newt said cheerfully shaking Jazmine’s hand. Doctor Gottlieb grumbled out a greeting as he shook her hand as well.

“Is Keegs in the back? I brought glow sticks!” Newt said holding up a bag hanging off one arm, a plate full of cookies in his hand.

“Yeah, she’s in the back, put the cookies out there too.” Raleigh said as Newt made his way to the back, dragging Hermann with him.

“They’re scientists, weird but we love ‘em.” Raleigh laughed grinning at his sister. He moved into the kitchen to pull out two bowls of chilled salad. Jazmine took one of them.

“Is everyone here?” She asked as the two walked into the back. Jazmine looked around the backyard, everyone in groups laughing and smiling. It had been a long time since she’d been at a family event.

“No, we’re still waiting on the Kaidonovskys. They’re bringing the fireworks.” Raleigh grinned madly and made his way back into the house to make sure they’d brought everything out back.

The door flew open and two tall, intimidating humans walked into the house speaking Russian. The two were covered in burly coats with fur sewn into it, even though it wasn’t that cold, and were holding a massive amount of fireworks. Jazmine assumed those were the Kaidonovskys.

“Aleksis, we’re putting the fireworks in the garage, I’ll help you.” Raleigh said and took the boxes from the woman and guided the giant man to the garage.

Sasha removed her coat to reveal a deep navy blue dress with darker navy spots on it, it had one strap that wrapped around the back of her neck, a bow below her chest, black leather boots, a red and white striped star in her braided blonde hair, bright red lips matching the star in her hair.

“Hi. I’m Jazmine Becket. You must be one of the Kaidonovskys.” Jazmine smiled at the intimidating woman in front of her.

“I’m Sasha. Becket? You are Raleigh’s sister, yes?” Sasha spoke in a gruff Russian accent and held her hand out to Jazmine to shake. As Jazmine shook her hand, she could see Sasha had navy blue nails matching her dress with red and white stars on them.

Jazmine nodded as a booming laugh came from the direction of the garage. Jazmine jumped slightly and Sasha chuckled. Jazmine saw the giant man, more of a mountain really, and her brother enter the room.

“She’s gonna love those, thanks Aleksis.” Raleigh said to the giant man, Aleksis.

“Jazmine, did you meet Sasha?” Raleigh asked as Aleksis took off his coat.

“We did. She looks a lot like you, Raleigh.” Sasha smiled.

“Good. Jazmine, this is Sasha’s husband, Aleksis. Aleksis, this is my sister Jazmine.” Raleigh introduced and the giant man held his hand out to Jazmine.

“Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Aleksis said in an even gruffer Russian accent than his wife’s and shook Jazmine’s hand. Jazmine nodded and repeated the sentiment.

Aleksis, like his wife had blonde hair, however his beard was comprised of brown hair. He was wearing navy jeans with a red shirt with a navy jacket, black boots just like his wife.

“HEY, IF THE RUSSIANS ARE HERE, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE. SOME PEOPLE ARE STARVING.” Chuck yelled as he stuck his head in the house.

Aleksis laughed a booming laughter again and Sasha said something to Chuck in Russian. The two Russians made their way to the back.

“You good?” Raleigh asked his sister.

“They’re scary.” Jazmine accidentally said. Raleigh laughed.

“Yes, they are. They’re even scarier when left unsupervised with Chuck or the Wei triplets, so we should probably go. They’re nice though, once you get to know them. Come on.” Raleigh hooked his arm with his sister’s and dragged her towards the kitchen where Sasha was standing staring at the two.

“Say that again, Raleigh, I dare you.” She spoke gruffly and ran her finger across her throat. Raleigh laughed.

“You’re not prison guards anymore, you don’t need to make people think you’re more terrifying than a kaiju!” Raleigh laughed and Sasha broke out in a grin.

“No, but I like it.” Sasha spoke and took Jazmine’s other arm and the three emerged into the backyard full of friends and family.

A backyard full of red, white, and blue. There was food spread out, people were making themselves plates, Keegan was running around taking pictures.

It was a lot to take in but as Sasha and the two remaining Becket siblings made their way out into the back, Jazmine was pulled into conversations and hugs.

This backyard wasn’t full of friends, it was full of family and at long last, Jazmine was part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it! I hope to do more family fics with the big group of family! There's still plenty of holidays for everyone to celebrate. :)
> 
> I hope this helps make up for the sad fic and for not uploading anything in a while! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support!


End file.
